Current high-resolution lithographic processes are based on chemically amplified resists (CARs) and are used to pattern features with fine dimensions.
Methods for forming pattern features with fine dimensions is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,851,252 (filed on Feb. 17, 2009), the entirety of which is incorporated herein by this reference.